This disclosure is directed to an accelerated atmospheric corrosion testing chamber that is used to analyze the impact of temperature, salt, humidity, and other climate parameters on a sample test or work specimens. Selected aspects may find application in related testing environments and applications.
A wide variety of industries test specimens or workpieces are exposed to accelerated corrosion conditions, for example, in a controlled test chamber. One common test relates to introducing a solution such as water or a saline solution into the test chamber to represent a salt load in a natural environment condition, e.g., the application of salt to a roadway to treat snow and ice conditions during winter weather. Test specimens are loaded or mounted within the chamber and a fog, for example, is introduced into the interior cavity of the test chamber housing. A predetermined or variable temperature can be maintained in the housing, along with a predetermined or variable relative humidity, and/or a predetermined or variable salinity content as may be desired for testing the specimens in accordance with government, engineering, and/or customer specifications or standards.
A controller is operatively connected to a heater, fluid or saline source, one or more temperature and humidity sensors disposed in the cabinet chamber, fans, motors, etc. in order to control and obtain feedback regarding the internal environment of the test chamber. The conditions in the chamber are closely controlled, and the data is collected and either stored in a memory associated test chamber, or conveyed to a remote location.
Known corrosion testing chambers often employ a fixed, elongated tube extending across the chamber. Multiple nozzles are spaced at axial locations along the tube for directing the saline solution toward a lower portion of the cabinet. The test specimens—typically mounted in a lower portion of the chamber—are thus exposed to the solution spray directed from overhead. The nozzles may be replaced or substituted if the nozzles become clogged, or in order to provide a different spray pattern.
A need exists for a more complicated application of the solution spray while still protecting the integrity of the testing cabinet components, as well as being able to easily alter the spray pattern without undue manipulation or expense.